Return
by Draconicality
Summary: Majestics-centric fic...It's taken five months, but Oliver has been found again, in a very...serious state. Will broken love be given another chance? [here's to Chapter 16...um...sort of. An explanation to the readers.]
1. The Hydra's Heads Share Tears

****

**Enrique:**

You look so thin, wasted away – have you even been eating?  No, I would guess…not taking care of yourself at all.  Even your clothes, once elegant and now almost rags, hang loosely.  Your hair, still bright against my jacket but grown longer and awry, is faintly dulled from neglect.  And the rasping wheeze I feel, deep in your chest, does nothing to reassure me. 

Still, I never thought I'd see you again.  Even looking like this, you still carry a ghost of your old self with you…through the scars and the bruises, and the memories.

You let out a small noise of something; fear, bewilderment? – in your exhausted sleep and clutch at my sleeve.  Your eyes flutter open to a sleepy half-mast, crystal amethyst momentarily clear and unplagued.  They cloud again with something inexplicable as you take in my face above yours.

Do you hate what you see, or…?

"Enrique…?"  You shake your head wildly, disheveling your hair further.  "I must be…I must be dreaming..."  You shudder slightly, voice cracking at the last word, and wrap your arms around me.

I can't help but hug you back, careful of your bruises.  Ironically, I'm the one shedding tears and not you.  It may not look it…but you've…always been the stronger one between the two of us.

A patch of icy cold burns against my chest and I break the embrace long enough to tug the delicate silver chain from beneath my shirt.  Unicolyon's bit glows brilliant fuchsia between my numb fingers as I lay it carefully in your palm.  The color cools and seems to glow warmer, your Bitbeast sensing its rightful partner once again.

You close your hand on Unicolyon's bit and hug me again, fiercely, whispering words of affection and gratitude into my shoulder.  I grin, shakily, through the tears.

"I've missed you so much…"

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's my first Beyfic and I'm making this up as I go along, that's why it's so short.  The plotline is still fuzzy, but definitely Majestics-centric and Oliver/Enrique.  Too many Beyblade deathfics makes me an angst writer!  *twitch twitch* Beyblade and its characters are not mine.  Wish they were so I could hug Oliver to pieces, but…I can't.  Sigh.  The storyline and plot are mine though, so I'm sending the Nine Guardians after you if you try to take from it without my permission.  Yeah…That's all.  Comments and reviews will be appreciated.  Flames will be taken in stride.  Complaints about the pairing will have me assuming you are blind and do not read the summary.  Ciao.


	2. The Gryphon Watches in Dismay

****

**Robert:**

****

I wonder if they know I'm watching them?  Probably not.  After all, they seem a little…preoccupied.  In fact, watching them reunite again…in the most unexpected of ways, no less…has me turning away in a mix of embarrassment – I feel like I'm intruding!  I'm happy for them too, and maybe even a little jea-

I did not just say that.

_A little jealous.___

Not of Oliver and Enrique…but…

_Robert Jurgen, the Gryphon Knight, is lonely?_

I quash the little voice for the moment, and turn back to the scene at hand.  

Even though I can't help but focus on just how wonderful it is to see them together again, another part of my brain concentrates on what lies ahead, coolly categorizing and laying out what needs to be done.  Useful ability, that.

Oliver_ needs _medical attention, right away – even a five-year old can see it.  The bruises and malnutrition are obvious, and from the way he was moving while we were following him, he may have more serious injuries…  

I frown slightly.  Enrique won't like that, will he?  Hell, who would?

Wait…since when did I care?

_Since you knew what was between them.  Since you found out the truth…_

I can't help but give a small smile at the two of them, hugging and crying and carrying on, before I shake Johnny, in the seat beside me, awake.  By the time Gustav drives the limousine past the front gate, my mobile phone is in my hand.

"Hello, Dr. Montana?  Yes, its Robert Jurgen…we need an appointment with you, right away…at the Giancarlo mansion…"

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Waaiiii! I'm getting reviews! Awesome! XD Okay, okay…I'm updating, before my school projects catch up to me.  Still obvious Oliver/Enrique…the last line was unrealistic, no doubt…but c'mon!  Did Robert seem a bit OOC to you?  I've only watched two episodes involving him, so… *ahem* Giancarlo is Enrique's official last name…I _think.  _The naming will go as such: Robert Jurgen, Johnny Macgregor, Enrique Giancarlo, Oliver Polanksi.  The Bladebreakers _will _have an appearance.


	3. The Firedweller Blazes

**Johnny:**

****

I can't help but pace, like a caged tiger, outside the fancy oak door of the bedroom -turned-hospital room, ranting under my breath – well, not quite under it – as I wear down the carpet, Dr. Montana's clipboard clenched in my hands.

"Stop that, Jonathan…you'll worry yourself sick!"  Robert doesn't look so calm himself, brow furrowed in a mixture of guilt and pain.

"Worry myself sick? _Worry myself sick?"_ I hiss, fiery temper getting the better of me.  I brandish the clipboard at the purple-haired blader, quaking in rage. "Viral infections, mainly concentrated in the respiratory system - severe malnutrition and dehydration – Six cracked ribs – severe bruising, no doubt from a beating…_beating …God!" Long-withheld stress and severe emotional seesawing catch up with me within minutes, and I don't cry – the Knight of the Flame never cries – but I go pretty damned close._

"It isn't your fault, Johnny, and you know it!" Robert grabs my shoulders and forces me to look up at him.  "Enrique wasn't allowed contact with anyone for all this time…and you _know what would happen whenever we contacted the Polanskis…" His own face twists in rage. "Terribly busy…can't be reached right now…on __holiday, for fuck's sake…" He closes his eyes.  "How could I have been so blind?"_

Doctor Rosa Montana, a pleasant-looking brunette in her late forties, opens the door quietly and motions us in.  Johnny and I gather around Oliver's bed, on the side of which Enrique is already seated.  I rest a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up, sapphire eyes showing a fierce joy overlaid by exhaustion.

"Get some rest, man," I say, flashing him a quick grin.  "Oliver won't get any better if you collapse…particularly not if you collapse on him."

He shakes his head, stubborn as always, but stands, allowing me to steer him to the door.  I shove the taller boy out, waving him into the direction of the stairs before moving back inside.

"So, how is he?" Robert's voice is somber as always.

Doctor Montana adjusts her spectacles before reclaiming her clipboard from my possession.  "I've patched him up, 'specially the ribs, _come meglio posso, _and the bruises should heal nicely providing nothing else happens.  Enrique here managed to get some liquids into him, at least.  What he needs most now is food and rest – and medication.  I wouldn't propose waking him up just yet, though.  He'll probably sleep through most of the day, but when he wakes up, give him these."  She hands Robert several bottles and a paper, presumably with instuctions, before fiddling once more with the clipboard in her hands.  "Care to tell me what _happened to Oliver to land him in this kind of condition, Jurgen, Macgregor?"_

I hesitate, realizing I don't actually know anything much about it.  Robert shakes his head.  "We'll tell you when we know."

Doctor Montana nods sternly, flicking a long lock of hair back behind her ear.  "I'll be back tomorrow to check on him, _capire?  Try not to mess up anything while I'm gone.  And get some rest yourselves – if you all drop...which you will, soon - who's to take care of him?"_

There nothing for it but to nod back, as she gathers together her equipment and leaves.

Robert sighs again and shakes his head.  "Doctors..."

I can't help but grin as I rearrange the blankets around the sleeping French boy in the bed.  "Hey, don't diss her.  She_ is _your butler's daughter..."

Robert 'hmphs' and strides over, pushing me out of the room and closing the door gently behind him.  "And she is perfectly right, you know.  Get some sleep."

"And you?" I inquire, raising an eyebrow.

"I intend to do the same."

----------

**Night fell over Rome, cloaking the mansion in shadows.  Within, four young men slept peacefully for the first time in many months.**

**Perhaps things were beginning to come right once more.**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

A/N: Whoo, long chapter!  Am I getting any of them OOC?  I just CANNOT tell…

_Come meglio posso – _as best as I can

_Capire_ – understand?

I've re-checked and attempted to fix some translations.

Thank you all so much for reviewing the fic!  I didn't think feedback would be THIS good, and I was pleasantly surprised! :D The chapter after this will be from Oliver's POV, then we can go into exactly what happened before this stage in the fic.

Here's a basic OC profile, to keep readers from confusion.  I find my Rosa an oddity, to say the least:

**Rosa Angelica Montana**

**Age: 47**

**Profession: Doctor**

**Appearance: Hazel eyes, light brown hair (not a hint of grey or white at her age, maybe she uses dye? LOL) reaching to mid-back.  Wears spectacles and the usual doctor outfit, hehehe :) Slim-ish.  She's a nice lady, but as bossy as any doctor gets.**

**Height: 5'7**

**History: Daughter of Robert's butler, Gustav.  Recieved medical training in Italy and America, set up small proffesion in Rome.  Trusted family doctor and friend to the Majestics.  She's treated them all one time or another, for various injuries.**

Liyanette: Your wish is my command. Hahaha :)

Nc_17: He's just so lovable, isn't he? *grin* 'Farther' can't fit in the plot as of yet.  Maybe in future chappies ;)

^_^: Thank you!

Hikari no Yami: Hmm, I like those pairings (Goddess knows I've read enough of them) but I'm also fond of Kai/Tyson, and Kai/Johnny.  I'm thinking about it.  Their part may not be all that huge, anyway...like I said, I make this up as I go.

Fyredra: Thank you.  I REALLY needed to know whether or not they were in character.

Christina: You'll find out!  Teehee...his last name will have to stay Polanski though, otherwise I get quite confused...ah well.  I've seen him named 'Espoir', 'Polanski', 'Les Demonde', and others.  Argh :/

Mistress of Anime: Here's what you were waiting for.  How is it? ^_^

This A/N is getting quite long, so see you soon in chapter 4!  


	4. The Unicorn Returns

****

**Oliver (with Unicolyon):**

Someone very wise once said, "_Les rêves sont mais nos pensées dans l'ouvert. Il y a peu ou pas de vérité à eux." Or the English equivalent, anyway._

Obviously, whoever penned that bit of philosophy never possessed a Bitbeast.

_-hesitation-confusion-worry-joy-my knight has returned-_

Unicolyon does not _speak, in a sense, but it's easy enough to get the gist of things.  I embrace my beloved Bitbeast's neck in the middle of the pale, featureless dreamscape._

_-staying?-lost you-so long-twoflame was companionship-but…-missed you so-_

I hesitate, processing the implications of my Bitbeast's thoughts.  Twoflame?

-imagery-_the Hydra-a head and another smaller head-tail, clashing, wreathed in flickering red and gold-_

"So, Enrique…you kept your promise…"

----------

Sleep blurs back into consciousness, slowly and fuzzily.  

Why does everything feel so _right, around me?  …Within me?_

I sit up shakily, holding my head as I attempt to recall the previous week's events.  

…Well, my clenched fist's contents are real enough.

Deep pink fire glitters within the bit in my palm, and Unicolyon's gentle nicker resounds in my ears.  I tilt my head back and laugh softly, relishing the virtually incomparable joy of having a part of my soul come back to me.

Pain jolts to life with a sickening wrench in my side, making me wince and finally notice my surroundings.  Not to mention my ribs.

…wait…bandages?

And isn't this…

_What the HELL am I doing in Enrique's house?!?!?!  L'oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu…get a grip, man!_

"…Oliver?  You're awake!"

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.  The sleepy-eyed blonde fumbles with something on the bedside table for a moment, then hands me a glass of water and some pills.  "Drink 'em.  Doctor's orders."

I gulp the water, soothing my parched throat, before swallowing the medicine with a grimace and glancing back at the boy beside me.

"I suppose you want me to explain…" I look down…suddenly the pattern of the bedsheets has become extremely interesting.

His voice is gentle and a little shaky.  "I want to know, Oliver.  Why did you run away?  Is something after you? Or," his eyes widen. "Was it because of me?"

_No, never because of you, how can you even say that?  _My throat catches in a harsh sob; suddenly, everything I've kept bottled up so long threatens to burst forth, as a river might a dam.  And all because of the look in his blue eyes…

_I thought I was stronger than this!_

He catches me in another embrace.  My defenses crumble, and I'm crying – Gods, something I haven't done since Deus knows when – into his shoulder.  He strokes my hair gently, his voice soothing.

"Tell me…"

And I do.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yes!  I'm getting reviews!  Lots of pretty reviews! Uh huh, uh –huh!  I love you guys!  And I need a better title! _ Four chapter is less than a week though…it's a miracle!  The fic really wants to be written…

_Les rêves sont mais nos pensées dans l'ouvert.__ Il y a peu ou pas de vérité à eux. – Dreams are but our thoughts in the open.  There is little or no truth to them._

_L'oh__ mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu – Oh my god, my god, my god_

Darkphoenix: I love one of your stories in particular – namely, LAHFUIRS (whoo, LONG name, even abbreviated!) – but I am not a fan of killing Oliver, LOL.  Obviously I have a hand in torturing him, too, but hey, I like happy endings better!  And Johnny's POV was next, indeed! *passes you a cookie basket* Perhaps Dr. Montana treated the rest of the Majestics every time Oliver's hyper wrath was unleashed on them XD *attempts a sip of sugar-water and makes a face*

Klyukaizer: Umm…right now?  And…thanks :)

Christina: ^_^

Mistress of Anime: Yes, good point.  Everyone I know acts OOC when they go on little/no sleep…my parents included.  I'm almost an insomniac, so I don't count…

Hikari no Yami: Kai/Tyson isn't too bad if it's done right.  Oliver's going to be fine…unless my muse hands me an evil idea at the wrong time _ Wonder where I can poke in the Bladebreakers at this point?

Dark Sorceress Kurama: Humm…you're hitting near the mark, there.  No details yet, though.  Wait for chapter 5!  ^_~

Liyanette: *upload* *upload* *upload* *exhaustion*

MidnightLoner: It sounds bad, but I didn't want to overdo it.  I mean…I like Oribi-kun too much to let him suffer for terribly long

_(Maroku: Yeah, as if five months isn't terribly long?  _

_Drac__: Shut up.  You're an ignorant baby dragon muse.  What do you know?_

_Maroku__: Enough to say you aren't making sense...._

_Drac__: Hn.)_

… and yes, everyone finds out what's happened eventually.  When I know myself, that is…-_-;

See y'all in chapter 5!


	5. Hydra's Summons

**Enrique:**

****

**_-knight.-wake thee-_**

_"Nnnnhhhhh…"_

_I don't want to get up – sleep hasn't been this comfortable, or even obtainable, for some time now.  Nightmares of screaming chaos, and blood, and flashes of light – even though I know I haven't had them for very long, it's progressed to the point where I can no longer remember a single night without their presence._

_Until this night, that is._

_…waitaminute…___

**_-companionship!-fear-he needs…you…-_**

_Amphilyon__--_

**_-GO- _**

_The note of urgency in my Bitbeast's thoughts – what could be wrong?___

_Throwing on my jacket, I pad out of my room and down the stairs, wincing as each step makes the wood creak.  The door of the room's been left slightly ajar, thank goodness._

_Amphilyon__ give me the mental equivalent of a boot in the behind, propelling me forward with a stifled cry.  Thought-cursing at my Bitbeast, who only chuckles in reply, I seat myself in the oh-so-convenient armchair near the bed._

_You're still asleep._

_I reach out with a tentative hand, greatly daring, and smooth stray chartreuse strands from your face.  _

_…You used to look so innocent, and it's as though that same innocence has been through the wringer and ground in the dust.  Your face is guarded even now, and the unhealthy tinge to your skin does nothing to help matters.  _

_But…you're still beautiful.  And I feel the same way about you that I did five months ago, before this whole nightmare began._

_You turn your head to the side, leaning into the touch, and I draw my hand back with a gasp.  A soft noise of discontent escaping your lips, you settle down again beneath the sheets._

_I lean back in the chair with a relieved sigh.  My eyes are so heavy…I'll just…rest them for a second…_

_Approximately three hours later, a soft laugh jerks me out of my slumber._

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Don't you just hate me sometimes?  I promised you'd all find out what happened to Oliver.  But I still don't know, and this was beating on my skull so I had to write it.  Bah!  It's still SOMETHING, right? O.\\\  And you get a taste of Enrique/Oliver mush!

Well, I did as promised and churned out my fifth chapter, although it's more of an interlude than a story-progress.  Now, for the nightmare of school projects…

These multiple languages are difficult.  I can speak Tagalog and English fluently, I'm in my second year of Japanese study, and I had some minor Spanish lessons about two years back.  Sadly, my French is terribly rusty and my Italian speaking skills are nonexistent.  Blah. _ I can curse in 'most any language, though…as if that's a talent.

MidnightLoner: Yes, school is evil.  VERY evil.

Klyukaizer: I requested for user 'klyukaizer' to be my Neofriend.  …That's the right name, right?

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_From the fake chapter I posted earlier O.o;_

Klyukaizer: Glad ya think so. And for your review on 'A Friendship Formed,' my Neopets username is maroku. I checked and you don't seem to have gone on since 2001, eh what? O.o

(_Maroku__: You made your muse an alias. *twitch*_

_Drac__: *sniff* consider it an honor! :P)_

Dark Sorceress Kurama: a) NO!!!! O.o b) I put the 'someone sent by parents' thing in my notes for chapter 5…thankee for the suggestion ~_~

Liyanette: Wow…such an avid fan! X.x Sorry to disappoint you…

Christina: Yay. I wasn't sure what opinion on it would be, since I wrote it past midnight…was almost half-blind by the time I uploaded it.

(_Maroku__: Yeah…you stepped on my tail on the way to bed.)_

MidnightLoner: Glad to see someone shares my feelings…writer's block is painful to the extreme. I'LL SWITCH WITH YA! I LOVE POETRY! You can handle my geometry instead…LOL j/k =D

Alice: Eeek! Death threats! Nooooo...I didn't start writing to have death threats!

Darkphoenix: Can I call you darkchicken? Joking, joking…and no! I'm not killing him! If I did there wouldn't be much point to the story…o.O Don't be mean!

And some things I forgot to mention earlier:

_Maroku_is my sixteen-month old muse, a.k.a. little blue dragon with huge googly eyes and little wings that allow her to fly, against the laws of physics. Immensely sarcastic, though…suits me fine. 

And…I just realized how much I'd based this off a series by Gundam Wing writers Mel and Christy known as the 'Death and the Dragon' arc. Search on Google…or in my 'Favorite Authors' list if you want to find their stories. (Shhh…don't TELL them! Only the basic idea is similar! The plotline is MUCH different!)


	6. Gryphon's Amusement

**Robert:**

"Enrique?  Are you…_shit_."

Backing away from the door in haste, I nearly run smack into Johnny.  He's obviously just come down from the upstairs guest rooms – his hair is tousled and disarranged without the trademark bandana, he's yawning, and his clothes are rumpled.

"Don't go in there."

He raises an eyebrow at me – _why are you blushing? - and pokes his head round the doorframe.  _

I swear I can _sense_ the massive sweatdrop forming behind his head…

"Quiet, aren't they?"

The remark startles a snort of laughter out of me and I head for the kitchens, dragging him along by one wrist.

"If they don't come to the breakfast table in five minutes…"

"Already taken care of, sirs."  Piddlesworth [A/N: What a name! -_-;] comes up behind us, a tray balanced in each hand.  "I believe I can leave them their meal without disturbing them too much…"

"Ah, thank you…"

He heads off.  Johnny glances in my direction, then shrugs and heads for the table, where breakfast awaits, hot and inviting.

----------

"Should we wake them up?" The corner of my mouth twitches into a mischievous half-smile.  

Johnny's eyes light up with wicked glee.  "Just a sec…not yet…Hey, Piddlesworth!"

----------

"Johnny…Johnny, that's enough pictures…Jonathan, enough.  Let's wake them up so they can _eat._"

I think he's taken enough pictures of those two to cover the bedroom walls.  How many rolls of film did he use up already?  Is he planning to blackmail Enrique or something?

But I have to agree with him…they look so cute!

_I didn't just think that, did I?_

I glance over again at the two oblivious forms on the bed.  Enrique is flat on his back, Oliver curled against his chest with one arm behind Enrique's neck.  Now just _how _did that happen?  I lean closer, noting tearstains on Oliver's bruised face and the glint of silver in his clenched fist.

Uh-oh…did Enrique just move?

My Italian teammate's eyes snap open suddenly, very alert, very enraged, and looking right…at…

"JOHNNY MACGREGOR!  GIVE ME THAT CAMERA, RIGHT _NOW_!"

This should get interesting…

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sou da!  I LOOOOVE Bitbeasts!  They're going for a pretty high involvement in this fic!  Even the non-Majestics ones, no doubt!

I think I know EXACTLY where to put the Bladebreakers in now.  And – oh, before I forget – I'm guessing it'll be Kai/Rei.

_(Maroku: *growl*)_

OR Kai/Johnny!  All right?  ALL RIGHT, YOU IDIOTIC THING!?!  OR WHY DON'T I MAKE IT COMPLICATED?!  I'LL JUST PAIR ROBERT WITH…WITH TYSON!  AND JOHNNY WITH KENNY!  JEEZ!  AND KAI CAN GO OFF INTO THE SUNSET WITH – LEE!!!! AGHHHHH!!!!!!

_(Maroku: *backs off with wide eyes* and zip! disappears. *She must be on a caffeine high…or on antidepressant or…something…*_

_Drac__: Hnnnnrrrrr!  Ahl meihan rahmenchai dreschnon'!)_

And, for my brain's sake (before my muse damages it anymore), there will be OCs involved in later chapters.  At least one team of them.  NO, they won't be Mary-Sues.  No ultimate teams or bladers which no one can beat.  Don't _worry._  And Robert probably won't mention the word 'uncouth' until we get down to the battling.  It annoys me to no good end.

Klyukaizer: Neomail works wonders!  Jurgen's afraid of roa-ches, Jurgen's afraid of roa-ches!

Mistress of Anime: Short chapters are better.  If it's long I lose interest…

Hikari no Yami: It's what comes of transferring schools.  Tagalog and English are my native languages, I had French lessons in Singapore, Spanish and Japanese lessons here…my goal – to be ultramultilingual.  Not.

…And yet we still don't know what happened to Oliver.  I must be in an evil mood.  

Blame the projects. 

*crooning* Teachers are eeevil, so eeeevil…as eeevil as meeeee….


	7. Firedweller's Mischief

**Johnny:**

****

****

"JOHNNY MACGREGOR!  GIVE ME THAT CAMERA, RIGHT _NOW!"_

"No can do, Enrique!" I snatch it out of my blond friend's range – not that he has much of one with Oliver half on top of him – and hold it gleefully up in the air.  

Enrique's face flushes with a mixture of fury and embarrassment, as Oliver cuddles up even closer to him, mumbling sleepily.  I toss the camera at Robert, who looks like he wants to disappear through the wall; he's pressing himself back into it so hard.

_Something I should know?_

Before the camera can get to it's destination (which appears to be Robert's forehead, anyway), it's snatched out of the air with a whorl of light.

Suddenly the room looks tiny, dwarfed as it is by the draconic Bitbeast which rears up in front of us.  Amphilyon's twin heads pull on the camera in a brief tug-of-war, before it leans down, allowing Enrique to claim it with his free hand.  He glares.

Before I can flash back a trademark smirk (he doesn't know about the three other rolls of film in my vest pockets, nyah!), Robert screams.

Robert _what?_

Enrique and I both look over at our team leader.  Sweatdrops form on everyone's forehead.  Even Amphilyon's tail-head twitches.

Robert, apparently, has a phobia for roaches.  He's scrambling backwards frantically as the little brown bug scuttles ever closer.  Everyone watches in interest as it gets nearer… 

Nearer… 

A little more… 

Contact!

"AIIIIEEEEEE!!!!  GET IT AWAY!  GET IT AWAY!"

I have to sit down on the carpet, I'm laughing so hard.  Enrique is _howling.  Even Amphilyon, apparently reluctant to return to it's bit, houghs in amusement, the two heads flashing identical toothy grins._

Finally, feeling some pity for Robert, no doubt, the flaming Bitbeast's secondary head plucks the roach from our cowering captain's shoe…and promptly devours it with a _crunch! _before vanishing back into Enrique's blade.

Far from looking better about the whole thing, Robert turns green in the face and gulps.  

"…Guys?  D' I miss something…?"  Oliver yawns, finally awake; interrupting the general hilarity of the room and saving Robert from total and complete embarrassment.  

Enrique turns his head, meeting the Parisian's eyes, and both of them blush faintly…

"Hey," I say gently, "Are you going to lie there all day, or will you eat?  The food'll get cold!"

"And if Giancarlo would so kindly give us an explanation…?" Robert, composure recovered (though God knows he'll never gain our respect again), glances pointedly at the pair of them.  They blush even harder, but Oliver refuses to move from Enrique's lap, or his arms.

_Can't exactly blame 'em_, nags the tiny voice in the back of my mind.  

"Ah, guys?" Oliver's voice is very small.  "Thanks for everything…for finding me…"  He looks down, toying with the long chain in his hands and its Bit-pendant.  "If you want me to explain…"

"Sssh…not now, Oliver.  You need to get your strength back and eat _first…"  Rubbing at Oliver's back and disentangling himself from the other boy, Enrique gives me one of his patented looks, the kind that conveys words. __(In this case_, 'Let him rest – he's been through enough already – after he gets some food in him he'll tell you, morons!')_  _

I shut the door after my purple haired teammate, a million questions arisen and boiling in my brain.

Macgregors are never patient, and the Warrior of Glasgow is no exception.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Excuse my pathetic attempt at humor, it was a little forced. 8-] The dreaded Projects loom on the horizon, and Oliver's story is next, no doubt!  

And I can imagine Robert screaming and backing away from a cockroach; I've done it often enough O.o *embarrassed blush*

Christina: My own writing amused me, ye gods!  I'm writing HUMOR?  Oh no!

Mistress of Anime: Yah huh, there's another good reason for the pairing: those two are cute as hell!  

Klyukaizer: See, I told you I'd update!  It's not as good as it should have been, though :/

Radical Aisha: I get a review from the great RA herself? *gasp* Woohoo!  And no, there aren't enough Majestics fics out there! *glances at other readers* C'mon, write some!  

Ikary: =D Thankies!

Hikari no Yami: My thoughts exactly!  And no…um…this is probably going to be my only Beyblade ficcy, but it will be LONG, I assure you.  It's officially Kai/Rei; Kai/Johnny would be awkward and difficult to move in at this point.

Dark Sorceress Kurama: Bah, the last good O/E I read was a bloody deathfic.  Rater depressing!  Oli's parent's are…um, they are… *shuts mouth*

Chapter 8 coming soon!

****


	8. Unicorn's Tale

_In the non-place between dreams and the mind, between the body and the soul, two beings appeared._

_The Hydra opened its eyes and lifted its head, unfurling great black wings and stretching.  Its second head, where a tailtip should have been, was licking a forked tongue over its lips.  It burped, sending a piece of insect matter into the darkness._

_The Unicorn tossed its head, glowing crimson eyes ablaze in the vast darkness around them, and reared.  Pawing at the non-existent sky, the magnificent creature shrieked a challenge, and then settled._

_"Now why did you have to go and do that?" Unicolyon's voice was a crystalline chime to the other entity, unlike the disjointed thoughts that she was able to reveal to her master.  "I believe Griffolyon is going to be rather disgusted with you…"_

_"Do you think I could help it?" Amphilyon's voice brought to mind a roaring whorl of flame, white-hot tongues of heat in his words.  "It can be very annoying when part of you has a mind of its own, and you know it."  He glared at his tail-head._

_It glared back, catlike pupils narrowing._

_Unicolyon snorted and stamped a hoof, looking as peevish as her equine face would allow.  "If we could stop with this nonsense and get down to the reason we are actually here?"_

_The other beast sighed, then stretched to nuzzle at her neck.  "Your knight worries me.  He may be able to reveal his story, but he is afraid to do so.  Had I not called my own knight to him, he would have run."_

_"Do you know what I found when I settled back into his mind?" The equine closed her eyes.  "His mind was tainted with bad memories…blood…screaming…betrayal…"_

_"As we both know." The serpentine creature's voice was fraught with regretful sorrow.  "You still felt them, even parted, and you passed them on."_

_"I am sorry for that, but it could not be helped.   Now we must turn ourselves to the matters at hand."  A window opened at the point of the silvery horn, revealing the two youths in question._

_"It is up to them, now." The green fire in the Hydra's eyes dimmed momentarily, then sparkled fiercely back to life.  "All we can do is offer our help."_

_Ruby oculars glittered with emotion. "And our love, if that is enough."_

_----------_

**__**

**Oliver:**

_I'm shaking.  Why am I shaking?_

_Why can't I just leave again?  Why do I feel like it's going to hurt me, hurt me more than anything else?_

_Last night, I spilled my heart out to you, and you took it without flinching.  _

_You found me again, you're caring for me, you offer your support…you offer me my soul again.  You at least deserve the truth…_

Your hand curls around mine, steadying the teacup in my trembling fingers.  Your other arm snakes around my waist, and I comply with the silent request, leaning back against your chest with a sigh.  It's where I've wanted to be for a long while…to me, the safest place in the world.

"You know, you have to eat.  Just think of how hurt Piddlesworth would be otherwise." I hear the faint smile in your words, and manage a weak grin.

"It's just…it's so much to get used to again."  I chance a bite of toast.  "Almost too much…"

You embrace me carefully from behind, comforting. "Johnny and Robert deserve to know too, Oliver." Your voice is soft in my ears.  "And you know I'll be here."

_Since when did you learn to read minds, Enrique?_

Your grip on me tightens momentarily.  "Please, don't run away.  I don't want to lose you again…"

Three more fateful words hang in the air, unspoken but understood.

----------

I don't eat much, my stomach protesting even the small influx of food.  Enrique's sharp eyes take it all in and yet he doesn't push me, doesn't ask.  He devours his own breakfast in record time, though…

I gather the ragged shreds of my courage to me, and take a deep breath, gently breaking contact with him and sitting up straight.  

"I can do this…"

My voice is a half-whisper, but I know he can hear.  He gives me a long look, blue eyes burning with coldfire and deadly serious.  Then he breaks his gaze, moving to the door to call in our friends.

Robert and Johnny come in almost immediately, seating themselves near the bed.  Both of them look at me – not expectant, not pushy…just with the need to _know in both pairs of eyes._

I have to tell them.

My voice is shaky as I start, but I can't and won't cry in the telling – I've shed too many tears already.

The flow of memories catches up with me for the second time this morning, sending me into a private nightmare…

----------

**_Flashback:_**

_I stand in my father's study, anguish so clearly etched on my features.  Mother's hands are clasped together, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_She can't do a thing to stop Father, who stands in front of me with rage glittering in his crimson eyes.  _

_This.__  Is.  Not.  Good._

_"You," he growls, "Will not see that boy again."_

_I pale, still standing firm.  "No."_

_He explodes then, backhanding me across the face.  The single vicious strike sends me to the floor.  He's on me again in a second, lifting me up by my shirt.  I struggle wildly, choking as he brings my face closer to his.  His face, which looks nothing like mine._

_"Either swear not to see the Giancarlo boy again…or face the consequences."_

_I open my mouth, gasping.  "…No," I hiss.  "Vous…ne pouvez pas…me faire."  I try to add to the sentence, but my lungs scream for oxygen and I gasp, dark spots hovering at the corners of my vision._

_He throws me down, and I scream in pain and curl into a protective ball as his foot connects with my side.  "Worthless," he sneers.  "I have raised a worthless son."_

_"Stop it!" my mother cries.  "Stop!"_

_He pays no attention, and she doesn't protest further.  As he continues to introduce my body to a new world of pain, his harsh comments ring in my ears._

_At the end of it all, even through the haze of pain, I can hear his final words to me._

_"Je non plus long vous sait comme mon fils.  Worthless, fucking fag."_

----------

"I guess you could say Mother saved me, after that.  She couldn't change his mind, but she helped me get together what I could, and leave.

I didn't really have much of a choice.  I kind of moved around Paris a lot, and I kept trying to contact you…but it never made it through.  Whoever answered always said they'd pass the message on, but I guess it never did get to you…"  I carefully don't meet their eyes.

Robert clears his throat.  "I…don't know why you weren't able to call us, Oliver.  But Enrique was…"

"Basically, under house arrest."  His voice is quiet, and firm.  "Piddlesworth did his best to help me out there, but Dad had the house too well guarded for me to get away.  I couldn't use the phone, or even a computer."

_But then how---?_

Johnny's lilac eyes are crystalline-hard as he grips the armrest with white-knuckled hands.  "When I find out WHO kept you from calling me, they are _dead."_

I shake my head, trying not to let them see the absolute shocked relief in my face, and continue.

"Well, that was all right for a while, but…I kinda gave up.  I couldn't sleep much, or even eat properly…and then, well, about three days ago…"

----------

_THUD-_

_Thugs, seven or so, stand over a battered body in the narrow alleyway.  Over to the side, two more paw through the boy's belongings with glee._

_The youth moans slightly and stirs, trying to get up.  The leader raises an eyebrow – he's seen others rendered unconscious by less than this – and slams a boot into the teen's side. _

_He doesn't move anymore.  The leader mulls over whether or not to finish the job, and then decides against it – fun the beating may have been, but he wasn't paid to kill.  He motions the two grubbers over.  _

_"We got what we were paid for.  Let's go."_

_Seized by pain, Oliver can only watch them go, taking the last of his life with them._

----------

A splintering sound, and all four of us turn to look at Robert.  He mutters something under his breath, looking at the armrest he's just cracked.  "All I'm going to tell you is that those…bastards couldn't have been sent by your father."

I peer at him from under my bangs, my eyes bright with curious suspicion.  "How?"

Robert takes a deep breath, then another.  "Oliver…"  He growls, then lays it out bluntly.  "Your parents, Enrique's parents…all our parents are dead."

~-~-~-~-~-

_Vous__ ne pouvez pas me faire – You cannot make me_

_Je__ non plus long vous sait comme mon fils – I no longer know you as my son.  (Harsh!)_

A/N:

_(Drac: *muttering, looking up and down the chapter* I think I left too many plot holes…_

_ Maroku: It'll pass.  At least you managed something._

_ Johnny: *stomping in* I HAVE NO FREAKIN' LINES!_

_ Drac: Shut UP, or I'll carry out my threat.  Do you WANT to be paired with Kenny?_

_ Johnny: Ah-er-um…*shuts up*)_

Well, I certainly took my time on this one, but you can see it's rather long.  The plot can only have gone so many … million … ways, ya know.  An' that last line was quite the bombshell. *sighs* I had to deal with a couple of the dreaded Projects for the past coupla days, and this was the best I could do.  School leaves me brain-dead…hope you *ahem* enjoyed that last part.  Oliver's father, a gay-basher?  *muttering* I just created a total asshole…and crap, I REALLY overdid the Oli-abuse this time…sumimasen!  

Hikari no Yami: Bladebreakers coming in like, 2, 3 chappies?  Ha, gives y'all something to look forward to!

Mistress of Anime: *points upward* There… T_T Don't huuurt meee…!

Christina: Big purple haired foo' NEEDS some kind of phobia…hey, Johnny's got the squirrels (see klyukaizer's fics, wink wink nudge nudge) so Robert's got the roaches!  

Radical Aisha: Spiders are fun!  But roaches are gross and disgusting and the damned things can fly!  Alcohol gets the damned buggers, though, and we just had pest control.  Hopefully that gets rid of BOTH for a while…or maybe Amphilyon can do me a little favor, hmmm? *snaps fingers* Aisha?  Do you play Neopets?

Dark Sorceress Kurama: Errr…here.  Not really kidnap, but you did come close.

Fyredra: *sweatdrop* Ah…Oliver has purple eyes, don't he?  And I can't see him related to…Kevin…hey, now there's an idea! O.o

Shinikami Dragon:  I'm not a writing machine, but I don't wanna die, anda hey, thanks for the encouragement! ^^;

On with the show!  Now that Oli's story is outta the way, I can get with the plot and run wild!  Yeah!

_(Maroku, w/ the other Majestics: …Shit.)_


	9. Phoenix and the Tiger

**Enrique:**

"-all our parents are dead."

Even from here I can see him tense.  "_What?  Par dieu, ce qui s'est produit?"_

"Terrorist attack," Johnny growls softly.  "It was at a wedding…there were bombs rigged all over the place…go figure."

"It was your father's wedding, to boot," I snarl, and his violet eyes widen with the pain and the shock.  "Your mother...it was all over the papers the week it happened, didn't you see?  She…committed suicide." _ And it just had to be me who brings you that kind of news…I'm **sorry, Oliver…**_

He moans in despair, burying his face in his hands.  

"There's actually a problem with this kind of thing.  According to what the lawyers found, your father never _officially _disowned you."  Robert's voice is monotone and weary, but surprisingly gentle.  "You are still the Polanski heir, if you choose to be."  He groans, running his hand through and further mussing his normally immaculate (highly gelled) violet hair.  "That's actually when we realized you were missing…the lawyers were going crazy…"

Robert leaves it at that.  I shoot him a warning glare…going into the legal ramifications will give all of us a not-needed headache, this early.  We can save the rest of it for another time.

Gustav (who has apparently had a more comfortable sleep than the rest of us – after all, he was here to take care of family business.  Robert urged him to take a vacation)  steps into the room.  "Master Enrique, phone call.  It's…" he listens for a moment further, eyebrows raised in astonishment. "Kai Hiwatari of the Bladebreakers…?"

Robert and Johnny grab for the phone simultaneously.  Our captain wins, plonking himself unceremoniously on the bed.

Oliver blinks, and looks at me in confusion before glancing back at the tiny vidscreen on Robert's mobile phone.

I feel the beginnings of a grin spread over my face as I move between them both, throwing one arm around Oliver's shoulders and one around Robert's.

Kai!  I haven't seen any of the 'Breakers for ages…not in person anyway-

All four of us stare.  

We blink.

We blink again.

We glance at each other, and look back at the vidscreen.

The bluenette looks back at us, smirking slightly.  A familiar neko-jin's face is tucked into his neck, the Chinese blader's arms draped around Kai's shoulders.  Rei Kon is apparently fast asleep.  Both look the same as the last time I saw them, though older.

"Robert?  Johnny?  Enrique?  Oliver?"  Kai does a double-take of his own at Oliver; I squeeze his shoulders reassuringly.  "Hey!" he grins at us, making our eyes widen even further.

_Who are you and what've you done with Kai?_

His familiar face takes on a sudden expression of urgency as he looks at something off the screen, eyes narrowing, and then turnss back.

"…Guys?  I know I'm hardly the one to be asking this, but Rei's exhausted right now," and here he makes a careful, wry gesture at the drowsing neko-jin on his shoulders. "We kinda…need your help.  Badly..."

~-~-~-~-~-

_Par dieu, ce qui s'est produit – _My God, what happened?__

A/N: I re-did this chapter.  Something seemed missing from the previous one I posted…so, yeah.  *glances at the reviews* Wow…I've never had this many before.  Thanks guys! ^.^ Tala is STILL a hottie.  And Boris being Robert's lookalike is getting on my nerves.  I'm putting them both in…please remember that this story doesn't really function on the normal Beyblade timeline!

_Mistress of Anime: The story was getting on my nerves too…it was my major block to the rest of the plot! The parents? Y'all shall seeeeeee!_

_Hikari__ no Yami: Yeah, it's in __Italy__…erm, I got messed up a bit. For future reference, they found Oliver, loaded him onto…um…Robert's private jet and flew him to __Italy__ cuz it was closest! O.o; Just…pretend, for the plot's sake, kz? Ehehehe…_

_Christina: Well, the above doesn't show a lot of progress, but the 'Breakers gotta come in somewhere, eh? I'll probably clump Tala in with them, since he's so bloody cute and all…_

_Fire Spirit: Cooooooolnessss….brrr… *shivers*_

_Radical Aisha: Eh? I'll switch, you take my roaches, I'll take your spiders…I never minded spiders or nuffink… *pries you off the ceiling fan* I just figured you might play Neo, yanno? It's the 'Aisha' part…_

_Dark Sorceress Kurama: Hehehe…I'm attempting to draw the picture right now, cuz Johnny refuses to hand over the film :) Lezzee how good I can draw those two cuddling bishounen, hm?_

_Klyukaizer__: YOU REVIEWED! *hugz*_

Christina: Glad ya agree! *continues to drool over Tala* I'm putting in a surprise pairing soon…I don't think anyone's done it yet.  I do so love being original! XD

Hikari no Yami: Haha ^^; It was a glaring mistake, I was surprised no one noticed.

Radical Aisha: Aisha stuff?  If I knew your username I'd send you some!  I'll continue for you and everyone else next week!

Fire Spirit: If it's too long I end up not writing/posting it! LOLz…

Mistress of Anime: Mweh…ya think I LIKED Oliver's dad?  And sadly, I'm the one who made him vv; so…bah.  There he's dead.  Here, he's my muse's punching bag.

Katreda: …XD

Darkphoenix: Um…phonecall anxiety deleted.  It was an earlier idea that kinda messed up and wouldn't have fit the story properly.  Me sowwy about the Kai x Rei, but it's going to be kept quite mild, believe me.  Just one of those…background-pair thingies…as for the girl on the bike – argh :[  I've had a similar experience…except the guy didn't yell at me…

Klyukaizer: Noooo!  Don't die!  Here! *pointing upward* I know it's not much of an update, but I can't stand to have people dying on me! O.o; And it's longer, it's longeeer!

And…oh yeah! IT'S MAY 15!  MAH BIRTHDAY!  WHOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *cheers* 

_(Maroku: And yet…as immature as ever…despite your age…_

_Drac__: You sound odd.  What happened?_

_Maroku: Hangover… *passes out*_

_Drac__: O.o;)_


	10. Gryphon and the Wolf

**_Shouldn't have done it…_**

****

**_Shouldn't have…shouldn't have…_**

_He presses his open palm against the mirror, feeling the strange-familiar sensation of not-quite-liquid-not-quite-solid as the clear stuff bulges out between his fingers and they sink they sink the glass closes over-_

_"You know, you're not supposed to do that."_

_He turns slowly, hand still imbedded in the clear glass.  His eyes meet hers, old and gold and cruel, divided by slits of black._

_She frightens him, just as he knows he frightens her.  Neither of them can be any more then they are, and neither can be any less._

_…It is a wonder that they are expected to work together, along with the other two in their group who are different, night-day-dusk-dawn different, but work together they do._

_"Do you always mean to follow your orders, little saal?" Leaf-being, she is, and that is what he calls her - when they are not watched._

_The liquid gold narrows, the pupils contracting to thin black lines at the name.  _

_"Perhaps.__  Until this torture is ceased, I will do everything I can to ensure that it is over sooner…min'ural." Clear-being, she calls him – how true.  He makes a face, slowly pulling his hand from the mirror's surface.  It clings doggedly to his fingers until he pulls free decisively and turns to his companion._

_"And so you deny walking through the forests, saal?  To feel a ghost of the freedom you had just a whisper of time ago…"_

_His voice trails off to a whisper, to silence, as he acknowledges what he himself feels, what all of them feel._

_For a moment, they are the same and together, in the tears that trail down their cheeks._

**_But we did it…_**

****

**_And now we face the consequences of our actions…_**

**----------**

****

**Robert:**

"You need our help." My voice is flat, my words more statement than question.  "…What for?"

"Perhaps it would be better if I were to explain."  The screen tilts crazily for a second, then focuses on a new group of faces – faces we thought we'd never see again.

_"Demolition Boys!"_ 

"Yeah.  Tala Valkov at your service."  The redhead's stare is piercing, even through a mobile phone.  "Kai and Rei busted us out of Biovolt…" 

The smallest of the group, with the rather large nose – Ian, wasn't it? leans nearer the screen.  "We need a place to stay for a while, to get Voltaire off our trail."

Kai speaks from somewhere off-screen.  "We tried calling your mansion in Copenhagen first – one of the servants told us where to find you from there."

"Ah…err…" I mull over the possibilities for a moment.  These are _friends _who are asking our help.  But the Demolition Boys?

**_-screams-torture-blood in the air-the ground-everywhere-despairing-PAIN-betrayedbetrayedBETRAYED!-traitor-_**

I jerk suddenly.  _Griffolyon, why must you remind me of such things…? It's something I want to forget…_

_…but I still owe my debt._

"Enrique?" I turn towards my Italian friend.  "It's your home…"

He blanches at the sight of my face – oh gods, what kind of expression am I wearing now? and nods.  

**_-reproach-_**

****

I turn back to the phone.  Explanations must be made when there is time.

"Where are you now?"

The pale-haired youth at the back of the group looks to the side, presumably out a window.  "Still in Moscow.  We're a little stuck at the moment."

I groan, pressing a hand to my skull and trying to ward off the oncoming headache.

"Enrique, Oliver, do you mind?"  

The two shake their heads wordlessly.  Johnny gets the hint, letting me tug him back out and down the corridor, into a private room.  

Or walk-in closet.  Whatever.

~-~-~-~-~-

A/N: Eeek!  The plot is getting outta my control!  So are the characters!  (Previous readers, if you are confused by this chapter…go back to Chapter 9.  I revised it.  The bit at the start?  I'm beginning to introduce my OCs!  Ain't dey kewl?)

And…there isn't as much story progress.  But hey, what's up with Robbiekins?  Hehehe…

Phooey.  Birthday or no, I DETEST missing an episode of Beyblade…and I just did.  ARRRGGGHHH!!!!

Warning: I may not be able to update for the next two weeks due to my bloody biography-speech on Hypatia of Alexandria (with costume, dammit).  And then I'll be flying off to the US in June for a summer CTY course, so no computer access there. *cries*

Terena - LOLz, you wasted your VERY FIRST REVIEW on my pathetic little fic?  Ah well…I've put too much work into this NOT to finish it.

Holyfree – No, I wasn't serious, my muse made me mad is all.  Johnny/Kenny?  Robert/Tyson?  They'd never forgive me.  Johnny gets an odd partner later on, but it's NOT Tyson.  Robert?  I ain't decided.

*resurrects klyukaizer*

Cyaz in Chapter 11, if I can get that far!


	11. Revelations and Understandings

A/N: Readers were confused by my last chapter?  E~to…I guess I did go a little overboard.  Here's a simpler layout, if it helps any…

1) OCs introduced.  I don't blame you if you're lost there.  You're not supposed to know a thing about 'em, except they talk oddly.  And one has funny eyes.  And one likes to stick his hand in mirrors.  And…yeah.  More OCs this chappie.

2) Kai (yes, Nice Kai now) and Rei have rescued the D-Boys.  That's right – Tala, Bryan, Ian, AND Spencer.  They play a rather large role in future chapters. 

3) Griffolyon brings up unpleasant memories for Robert.  They will be explained.

4) The D-Boys, Kai and Rei are stuck in Moscow.  They need to get to Italy.  The complicatedness of the situation is giving Robbiekins (and the author) a headache.  

5) Enrique (obviously freaked out by Robert) gives his permission for the D-Boys to lay low at his place in Italy.  Providing they can get there.

6) Johnny gets pulled into a closet by Robert, (down, hentais!  It's not a Robert x Johnny fic!) so that Robert can explain.

Does it help? O.o; Maybe this chapter will do a better job of it…and once again, you are not expected to understand the starting section…yet.  

_[*BAMF* _

_ *Draconicality appears in a flash of light, dressed in a pinned-up blanket (toga) with curlers in her hair*_

_ Drac: And miracles as poetic- what the hell?!  MAROKU!_

_Maroku: You're being lazy.  Not enough writing…what the hell happened to Heartfire? And people are waiting for the next chapter of this fic…_

_Drac__: I've been busy! *gestures at costumed self* If I haven't memorized this by Monday, my grade GOES!_

_Oliver: But… *huge googly eyes*_

_Drac__: Yeah, yeah, I know.  You want some action…no, not the puppy eyes!  *sigh* I…guess I can churn one more out before I go back to practicing…_

_Enrique: What's with the costume anyway?  You look **weird!**_

_Drac__: Okay, YOU be the lady mathematician of __Greece__, Giancarlo.  YOU can do my speech for me.  With the curly hair and costume and all…aaaand, we can dye your hair black!_

_Enrique: *gleep!*_

_Robert: How very unc- *gets his mouth covered by Maroku*_

_Maroku: *whispering* I nearly forgot…Draconicality told me that if she hears that word out of you ONE more time, she's going to let Tyson out of the character closet and pair you with him.  And keep you both in the same room._

_Robert: O.o; *shuts up*_

_Maroku: Better.]_

On with the fic!

~-~-~-~-~-

**_So…useless-looking._****_  So frail…_**

****

_She flops haphazardly back on the bed, hands raised in the air above her face.  She squints at them, at her fingernails.  _

_Short.  Useless.  Tortuous._

_It angers her, and she slams both hands down on either side of her body, digging her useless nails into the mattress._

_To her great surprise, the bed suddenly explodes in a cloud of white feathers, and she sits up in shock, brushing aside floating bits of down to examine the rips in the comforter._

_The ENORMOUS, slashing rips.__  Six of them._

_She glances frantically at her hands –is that a faint flicker around them she catches? – but no, they remain unchanged.  She brings her hand down a second time, punching into the already mutilated bed, but nothing happens._

_"Kinda'ral!  What the HELL did you just do?"  The other girl's pale form moves into the dim room, brushing goosefeathers away from her long, unruly spill of silvery curls.  She sits lightly down next to the girl on the destroyed bed, placing a comforting, if unfamiliar, arm across her shoulders._

_The one she has just named wind-being looks up at her with huge, brimming eyes, tinted deep red-violet like wine, like partly-dried blood.  She holds her hands out before her as though in supplication, but they are just hands now, fine-boned, small, ordinary.  "…I-I…don't know...please, kairan'al-doumei, I don't KNOW…I thought it had come back, but it's gone, and I don't know if I can make it return again…"_

_The silver-haired girl hugs her, light lavender eyes veiled by pale lashes.  Storm-being-sister.  The shaking youngling's words touch something within her.  "Don't worry.  We'll find a way out of this…regain what's been taken away…"_

**_You are as I.  We are NEVER frail._**

****

**_And we will find a way out. All four of us.   I promise._**__

----------

**Johnny:**

I blink in confusion.  A closet?

"Robert, what're you-"

"We need to get to them," my friend growls, cutting me off with an impatient wave of his hands.  "If they get caught again, when they're this close…" He sags against the wall of the narrow little room.  

"I owe them, you know."  The simplicity of that statement shocks me, but before I can say anything, he continues. "I…know a little of what it feels, to be one of them."

I blanch at the implications.  "You've been…_in the Abbey?"_

He nods tiredly.  "I wasn't there for long, though…and all thanks to them."  He grabs me tightly by the shoulders, intense onyx eyes burning into mine.  "They _helped me, do you understand?  They got me - and Griffolyon – out of that hell when no one else could, or would, but they had to stay…in there…just to get me out.  They deserved to be freed FAR more than I did…and I promised Tala something there…something long overdue.  __When the time came,  I would do my part.  There wasn't much I could do, back then, but now that Kai and Rei've done it…__" _

I nod mutely, his confession weighing down on my mind.  

There's another question dancing on the tip of my tongue, and I can't help but let it out.  "Robert, what did they do to you, at that Abbey?"

He begins to answer, but chokes himself off as purple light flows from the blade in his pocket, to touch me on my forehead-

**_-immobile-opening eyes-clear-green-trapped-painpanic!-REET!REET!REET!-alarm-struggle-head hurts-spinning -the sound of crunching glass- blackness_**

****

A…containment tank.

**_-pure deadly rush- fire in the veins-blood-hackcoughgaspchoke-blood?my blood?-pouring from the mouth-_**

****

Chemical testing.

**_-curled in a cell-cold, so cold!-broken-wounded-must…remain strong-tracing fingers across an attack ring-remembrance of bitter defeat-Griffolyon!-stay with me, you're all I have!-spared, for the moment-_**

****

They beat him, and imprisoned him, for losing a _practice match._

**_-this face-hair like mine-eyes like mine-not black but red-mouth in an evil sneer-I KNOW you-BETRAYAL-I TRUSTED youuu!-_**

****

I gasp and break away from the violent flow of information.  A tear trickles down my cheek, involuntary and unbidden.  So much agony…

"You see?" Robert asks me sadly. "The Demolition Boys have suffered that, a hundred times over…"

I let my breath out carefully, but still it comes out as a low, ragged moan.  "What can I do?"

"Come with me," he replies softly.  "We came here on my jet, right?  We can use that, but they're still at that hotel, and it's not too far from the airport."

"So…I need to find them…get them there…"

"Yes."

"I understand." I give him a smile – not a smirk, but a rare, real smile of understanding.  "Will do."

His reply is no less sincere.  "Thank you, Johnny."

_Hey, you're my best friend.  There's a lot of worse things I'd do for you, Robert Jurgen._

~-~-~-~-~-

A/N: Hum. I don't think that did much more than confuse everyone further, but updates are updates. This fic is now officially an AU. *to Johnny* Let go of my hair, now, or you WILL regret it.  
  
_[Johnny: Oh, ALL RIGHT...hey, when is MY pairing coming up? _

_Be patient. _

_Johnny: Will it be horrible? _

_You'll see. *evil smirk* _

_Johnny: *gulp*  
**  
DING DONG!**  
  
Maroku: *opens door to reveal…* YOU TWO! _

_*looking over, jaw dropping* Jorntil? And…Jiaan? X.x; _

_Jorntil__: *flicking mane out of eyes* Long time no see! *to Maroku* Hey, squirt. _

_Jiaan__: Hullo. _

_Robert: Who ARE you? _

_Jorntil__: I could ask you the same. _

_*groan* Jorntil, Jiaan, these are Robert, Johnny, Enrique and Oliver. They're the Majestics team, from Beyblade. _

_Jorntil__: Beyblade? That crappy show? _

_*room grows visibly darker, thunder booms ominously* _

_Everyone in room except the two newcomers: Do. Not. Diss. Beyblade. _

_Jorntil__: O…kay. _

_Guys, these're my two other muses, back from vacation. Jorntil's basically a Spirit of Mischief, my Jokester Muse. The silent wonder here is Jiaan, my War Muse. *to the two* So, how was __Hawaii__? You're back early! _

_Jiaan__: *guiltily* Erm...Jorntil met up with Lilo and Stitch. _

_Maroku: That explains the recent eruptions *sigh* Oh well. Now you can help us out with this ficcy! _

_Jorntil__: *glides over, suddenly interested* Any pranks?_

_Jiaan__: *looking up* Any violence? _

_Enrique: *silently passes Jiaan a printed copy* _

_Both: *pore over story, look up* This SUCKS. You needed our help bad, didn't you? _

_Jiaan__: *looking at the Majestics* Did she sucker you into becoming her muses too? _

_Robert: Nope. We just hang out here. She doesn't hurt us...much. _

_Jiaan__: Lucky bastards. _

_*reading up and down the new chapter* Guys. Save it. It's getting too long. This is an author's note, not a substory. Damn, this part is longer than the chapter!_

_Jorntil__: Fine. At least you managed to get some reviews…good ones too. _

_Maroku: She had ME. :P _

_ENOUGH!]___

Christina: Awww! Why do you put up with lazy me? *blink blink*

Klyukaizer: Ermm…please, stop dying T_T 'Tis more than a little depressing…

Radical Aisha: Ehehehehe…yes, I have now officially confused EVERYONE. Bloody 'ell. Maybe my muses will help, once they get off their lazy butts.

Hikari no Yami: *getting shaken* O.o; No, good influence! Or…agh, whatever -_-; Is the fic you were talking about posted yet? I'd love to R&R it…

Katreda: Err…did the new chapter help? Even a weensy bit? 

Mistress of Anime: Hohoho, I got obsessed with the D-Boyz cuz of the currently running episodes :3 Kai, you idiot! Grab Tyson's hand!

Darkphoenix: Don't hurt me! Or else I'll have to lie in bed and not write! (Speaking of marching bands, thank the one that went through our street this morning. Scared the life – and the mild writer's block – right outta me.)

Kami-sama, this chapter is more A/N than story! See you in the next (hopefully longer) chapter!


	12. I'll call this 'Pointlessnessnessness'

_Within the black vastness of** between**_, _in which two certain Beasts had earlier appeared…_

_Salamulyon__ was, to put it gently, ROYALLY PISSED._

_At the moment, the armored lizard was being pinned down by Amphilyon, squirming and struggling to get at the snowy-winged Gryphon that stood beyond his reach._

_Unicolyon__ shifted nervously on the sidelines, then started and backed away as sheer power exploded from within the Dweller; Amphilyon emitting a tortured double roar of pain as Salamulyon's own _

**_//flame? no this isn't flame it's too different too potent pure agony to touch//_**

_roared up from the golden body – not the warmth that the Dweller usually coveted, of which Amphilyon was one of the patrons…but it's own glittering coldfire that surrounded the lithe form in a corona of arctic light.  Amphilyon was thrown away from him instantly, landing in a crumpled tatter of wings and scales with a moan of pain.  _

_Griffolyon__ emitted a single panicked screech before the enraged Bitbeast was upon him, bronze claws tightening unmercifully and cutting off his air, sapphire sparks searing at the feathers of his throat._

_"HOW DARE YOU SEND MY KNIGHT INTO SUCH DANGER!" _

_"I…did what was necessary!" choked the other, beating his wings in a reflexive, futile attempt to escape the other's powerful grip.  "Do you…think I would…be so selfish to sacrifice your knight without need?"_

_Salamulyon's__ grip loosened slightly.  "Then why…"_

_"To rescue the four from their prison – and the Tiger, and the __Phoenix__…it is my own knight's mission, to repay a debt.  Yours chose to come, of his own free will."_

_The claws tightened once more.  "AFTER you gave him those…memories!"_

_Unicolyon__ slammed into his side, knocking the two of them apart and standing between them, crimson eyes filled with rage.  "Salamulyon!  Think with your head, not your ire!  Griffolyon convinced your Knight of the Flame to join his own for a reason!  Have you not felt the_

**_//wrongness pure wrongness//_**

_that__ has appeared lately?  The two of them go into danger as we speak, but it is a danger they can face together!  Alone-"_

_"My own knight would not stand a chance."  The Gryphon's voice was defeated.  "There is something building there, something that grows too powerful to be faced by any one challenger, even the Dragon or the __Phoenix__…or myself.  And I could not chance sending Amphilyon's own."_

_Unicolyon__ bowed her head.  "My master…cannot properly travel, and needs him still." Beside her, Amphilyon nodded with a baleful glare._

_The blue fire flickered and died, Salamulyon satisfied with the answer._

**_//We can only wait now…and hope…and help, as best as we can…//_**

_The Firedweller answered Griffolyon's wayward thought with one of his own._

****

**_//I will protect my knight…//_**

~-~-~-~-~-

**Oliver:**

****

_(ORIBI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!__ *glomp-hug* ^_____________________________________________________^_

_ All: O.o;_

_ Oliver: Air…need…to…breathe…ack…_

_ Maroku: *sigh* The joys of an author on a sugar rush… She's worse than Max!)_

Everything's happening so quickly…

It's not like it stops there.  A fewminutes after Robert has dragged my shellshocked teammate out, Enrique and I are still staring flabbergastedly (and, I admit, stupidly) at the door when it next opens, to admit…_non__, not them.  It's Piddlesworth._

"Sirs…"

----------

"They're WHAT?"

"Packing to leave, Master Enrique!  They'll be off to Russia in an hour!"

"Are they NUTS?!"  

I'm not that surprised, but… "Why can't the two of us go with them?  Or at least Enrique?"__

"Master Robert has expressedly forbidden it, I'm afraid," Piddlesworth replies, looking worried.  "Master Oliver is not to exert himself, by Doctor Montana's orders, and Master Enrique, you are to stay with him while the two of them are gone."

I mutter rebellion, an angry flush rising in my cheeks.  But, might as well make the best of it…

"Enrique, could you go and try talking some sense into Robert?"

He looks at me skeptically. 

"I managed for five months alone, Enrique," I say reproachfully.  "I'll be fine for the next hour."

_I need to think…and I can't do that when you're near me…I never can._

He leaves, albeit reluctantly.  Piddlesworth hesitates, and I shoo him out.

I lever myself off the bed with some effort (_Merde__, what happened?  Lying in bed for a day makes me so much weaker than before…come on, Polanski, just a few steps more…thank goodness the bathroom is only a few feet away!) _

Listing to one side and favoring my ribs, I curse my injuries.  Two of my teammates leaving without me, and Enrique held back because of it…

**_-acceptance-heal fast, then-_**

****

_Merci_, Unicolyon.

----------

Hot water sluices over my body, momentarily washing away pain with the dirt and blood accumulated through travel and injury and self-neglect.  

…I forgot how much I missed feeling clean.

Stepping out of the shower into the steam-filled bathroom and wrapping a towel around my waist, I pause momentarily as the muffled roar of Robert's jet resounds somewhere above me.  Is Enrique on that jet?

In a minute, I get my answer as I push the door open (carefully, good Lord, in case one of the maids is in there.  Mmmnope.  He's no maid.)  

"Enrique?  Can I get some clothes?  I'm afraid mine are going to have to go in the wash…"

What an understatement.  The red shirt is bloodstained and torn, the pants ripped almost beyond repair.  As for my prized goggles, beret and redingote…well.  They were in my bag with everything else, when it got taken from me.

He gapes at me for a moment and I blush, very aware of the room's cold air on my bare skin.  Then he turns away quickly, digging through a cabinet.

I move back into the bathroom, realizing that the clothes Enrique has given me are his own – a clean white sweater and blue jeans still a tad too long and loose for me.  I'm in no mood to make a fuss, pulling them on one-handed and wincing as I stretch various bruises.

…Ouch.

I regard myself in the mirror with a slight frown. As far as I can tell, everyone else on my old team looks and acts much the same – all of them a little taller, Johnny's hair a little wilder, Robert's frown a tad more pronounced.

Am I the only one then, who has changed?  Not only on the outside, but mentally as well?

…No, my thoughts aren't making sense at all!

"You all right?"  

"I'm fine…"

He smiles, an odd mix of warmth, understanding and mild hurt in the expression, before motioning me back into the bedroom.  "_Medico _Montana should be here soon, if I heard her right.  That arm of yours doesn't look too good…can I help with your hair?"

----------

_She scanned the form slowly with cat-slitted gold eyes, moving her finger to the blanks which waited to be filled.  Her three 'teammates' sat in front of here, eyes wary._

_She gave a mental sigh.  What was a team?  How did their captor expect them to work as such?  It was not in their nature – they did not know each other.  They hunted alone._

_Until now…_

_She turned her eyes back to the task at hand._

**_OFFICIAL BBA TEAM REGISTRATION_**

****

**_Team Sponsor?_****__**

****

_She hissed in mild disgust as she signed 'Balkov Abbey.'_

**_Name of team?_**

****

_The Saille – the Sa'eru – the Spirits.__  Well, no one would understand what it meant, would they?  _

**_Number of team members?_**

****

_Four.___

**_Gender of team members?_****__**

****

_Three females, one male._

_A poor balance…_

**_Names of team members?_******

****

_She turned her gaze to the other three in question, then.  "We cannot use the names that have been taken from us, the names we were known as, either.  We cannot simply be the Min'ural, the Kinda'ral, the Kairanal, the Saal, even though that is what we are."  She met their startled gazes with a neutral face.  "Choose your new names."_

_"Doufyn Rii."_

_She blinked in surprise – the name was well chosen, indeed.  The silver-haired girl watched each stroke of the pen as her new identity was forged, expression blank._

_The Kinda'ral spoke next, wine-violet eyes angry.  "Rehana Surinai."_

_She had to smile at the symbolism of it.  But how would anyone catch the message?  No one on this world spoke Dvoreko'on – it was a lost language to humans, the one they spoke._

_But there was always a slim hope…_

_She pushed the thought away. _

_"Derrin Arbitanth."_

_The Minu'ral.__  She sometimes wondered why she still endured him, his dangerous presence, his wry comments, his frightening, flat gray eyes.  "Well-chosen.  All of your names are well chosen."_

_He grinned humorlessly.  "Is yours, saal?"_

_She bared her teeth and signed her own fate with quick angry strokes.  "Call me that no longer.  I am…Maroku Himeguchi."_

_Inwardly, she wept.  What was the point of it all, in the end?_

_The last one.__  **Bitbeasts**?********_

****

_She bristled, for whoever received this would not know the truth of it – not only were their names unknown, their names were false._

_Everything about this 'team' was false._

_She wrote them down, anyway, then scanned the completed form._

**_OFFICIAL BBA TEAM REGISTRATION_**

****

**_Team Sponsor?_****_Balkov__ Abbey_**

__

**_Name of Team?_****_The Saille _**

__

**_Number of Team Members? _**_Four_

__

**_Names of Team Members/_**

**_Gender of Team Members/_**

**_Bitbeasts_****_?_**

_1. Doufyn Rii_

_F_

_Eqyr___

_2. Rehana Surinai_

_F_

_Sabyr___

_3. Derrin Arbitanth_

_M_

_Caeldyr___

_4. Maroku Himeguchi_

_F_

_Fangyr___

_It was done._

_~-~-~-~-~-_

_merde – shit ^^;_

_merci_ – thank you

redingote – look for it on Google.  It DOES look like that coat Oliver always wears.

Dvoreko'on – MY language…yes, a few friends of mine use it as well.  Not just my muses.  All the OCs names are at least partly in Dvoreko'on, so I may as well explain them – the explanations don't fit into the fic, but this is how Maroku understood them.  You'll get the meaning later.

Doufyn Rii – _Do'u__ fin means, literally, 'double lightning,' and another variant, __du'han_,_ means 'grace.'   __'Rii' can be used as a plea for help, or as a protest._

Rehana Surinai – _Re'ha_ = hurricane, _Na_ – fury.  _Surinai means 'stolen.'_

Derrin Arbitanth – Derrin = _dewin = mirror.  Easy one there ^_^ _Arbitanth_ means 'revenge.'_

Maroku Himeguchi – _Maro_ is forest.  _Ku, or _kuu_, is 'daughter,' while _Hi'me-guchi_ means 'uprising to retake what was lost.'  Something like that._

I'm getting too technical here ^^; Suffice to say they all decided to keep special meaning to their names.  Stupid captor them didn't get the language and let it pass =P

A/N: I FINISHED!  But the chapter makes no sense _

(Maroku: Took you long enough.  

 Enrique: She had writer's block, didn't she?

 Oliver: Nah.  She got embarrassed writing the shower scene.

 Jiaan: Why?  It was so short and pointless!

 Oliver: *blush*

 Jorntil: I wonder why she's getting all agitated.

 Johnny: Duh.  The plot's running away from her.

 Maroku: That a bad thing?

 Robert: Yes.

 Maroku: WHY OH WHY did you name another OC after me?  Everyone's gonna be so confused!)

 Be honored.  This took too bloody long to write, even though it's only 5 pages not counting author's note.  Aaaand I'm going to have writers block for the next week, looks like :[

No fanart today, either.  The scanner broke.  GAH!

Hikari no Yami – Well, I don't THINK you're supposed to post the same thing in multiple genres, but…me likeys the ficcy!

Mistress of Anime - You're not the only one.  Thanks for the comment on my pics ^_^

Anime the Fallen Angel – They never gave him his official name in the show, did they?  How annoying…but, Polanski was the first I saw in ff.net and so is the one I use.  It doesn't sound all that bad…and I'm about as confused as you are.  Damn my rabid plotbunnies – they got outta their cage again!

Klyukaizer – YAY!  You won't die again! *hug*

Shinikami Dragon – A'ight, I'll get off my lazy arse and update…dunno if this chapter's much of a help, though!

Fyredra – Oliver's father is a bastard, despite the fact I didn't originally plan to write him that way, I now want to boot him into next week-

(Maroku: Y'all killed him.  And you tortured him in the Character Closet.  Ain't that enough?

 Oliver: *shakes head*

 Maroku: Damn, didn't know you were a sadist, Polanski.)

 *ahem* WHAT JOHNNY/ENRIQUE?  *checks your fics and cries when she doesn't see any, then cries again upon reading 'Fire and Rain'*  NOOOO!!! Where's the Johnny/Enrique????

(Johnny and Enrique: WHAT THE F--?!)

Well…there we go ^_^ Hopefully I can get the next chapter out before I leave for Bangkok to visit my sis :) 

I may as well say it.  If a matter of chapter/s this fic will become the first Johnny/Tala and Robert/Bryan ^_^ Interesting, no?

Ja matta ne 'till I either update this or my other fics!


	13. Of Changes and Remembrances

A/N: Hi minna-san!  After my long and lazy rest, I'm back again!  And…phooey.  I left it till the last day of summer break to start this – I have NO motivation without classes to drive it out of me.  Hopefully I'll be able to write more anyways :P

This chapter is dedicated to Tala1 and PinkDevil (whether they read it or not O.o)…thanks guys!  You helped me more than you know…

~-~-~-~-~-

**Enrique:**

****

"Robert Ranulf[1] Jurgen, you are insane!"

He glances calmly at me from behind a shirt in the process of being folded.  "Thank you for the compliment, Enrique.  Your point is?"

I let out a frustrated growl.  "Cut with the damned sarcastic act, Robert.  Why are you going off like this?  What's the big idea?  Do you even have a plan_?"_

"As a matter of fact, yes."  He tosses the folded shirt onto a small pile on the bed.  "We'll be leaving immediately, as Gustav told you.  Expect us back in a few days."

"Wh-wha-a few DAYS?  ROBERT!  What are you _thinking?" I shriek.  _

He gives me a slow smile.  "I am thinking, Enrique, that this is the best course of action for us to take," and before I can interrupt, he continues. "Listen.  It's better if you stay here, you know.  It's probably easier on Oliver if he's with you.  And, there is still unfinished business you can help him with, remember?  The pending case…?[2]"

I blink in dawning comprehension.  "Oh.  OH.  That."

"Yes, that."  He steers me out of the room.  "I'll explain it all when we get back.  Trust me.  I've been thinking about this for some time!"

_Ergh.  I hate that.  He ALWAYS has to be a few steps ahead of everyone else!  _

"Think of it as getting some quality time together-"

_"ROBERT!"_

----------

Oliver chuckles quietly as I recount what happened, sitting quietly in front of the mirror.  Running the brush through his damp locks of hair, I glance at his face, happy to see him smile.

I see him peeking at our reflections from under heavy bangs, and resist the urge to laugh.  Yes, I can read some of what he's thinking from his expression and the way he keeps glancing back at the mirror.  

With his longish hair and wide, innocent eyes, the teen I used to know was, well…I called him 'cute.' Robert said 'androgynous.'  Johnny?  Johnny referred to him as - _*ahem*_ - girly. 

He should have realized that you should never, EVER insult the one who cooks your own dinner.  You will regret it. [3]

Anyway…that's changed.  Even though you can still see the boy-that-was, his face and body have grown into his looks, the longer chartreuse strands framing slender, fine-boned features that can only be described as – what was that word?  Tyson once used it to describe Kai and Rei.

Oh yes.  _Bishounen._

"Enrique?"

I come back to reality to realize that I've stopped with the brush in mid-stroke, grinning foolishly for no apparent reason.  "Mmm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."  I continue running the brush lazily through already-smooth hair, more for the feel of it than anything else.  He closes his eyes quietly, enjoying the sensation, swaying slightly on the stool.

Of course, Murphy's Law dictates that someone starts rapping on the door at that exact moment.  Oliver leaps off the stool and immediately doubles over, clutching his side and coughing horribly.  Horrified, I start rubbing on his back, trying to still the spasms.

Doctor Montana's voice filters through the door, light and amused.  "I'd better not be interrupting anything when I walk in there!" 

I growl, and Oliver starts to laugh between coughs.  The door clicks open, and the doctor walks in, immediately saying, "Enrique, what are you glaring at me for?"

I can't help it.  I start laughing too.

----------

Two hours, one painful rib-rebandaging, and one examination later…

Oliver mutters, pulling at the sling around his arm.  "Why do I have to wear this?  It's not dislocated, or broken…"

"True," replies Ms.Montana, flicking her hair over her shoulder for the umpteenth time, "But it's strained and severely bruised.  If you do anything much with it, you'll have more than dislocation to worry about."  She loosens the strap a little, and then nods in satisfaction.  "I think that's all right for now.  Call me again if anything happens, all right?"

After we've thanked her and she's left, he turns to me.

"Now what?"

----------

_She opened her eyes to a sea of green._

_Aware, but just barely, she observed long, wild strands of her own hair bobbing in the gentle liquid, tangling with various wires._

_Dimly, she noted that several of those wires were attached to her nude form, snaking out of her arms, her legs – even her head.  She knew she should be struggling, or in pain, but…_

_She drifted muzzily, listening to the voices that passed through the opaque wall of the chamber, sound trickling in through the spaces between rising bubbles._

_"Is it complete?"_

_If she could, she would have stiffened.  The cold voice summoned hate, a bright shard piercing the haze surrounding her brain.  **Balkov.**_

****

_She listened._

_"N-not quite, Sir," replied another voice, male, fear reducing his voice to a nervous stutter.  "The cybernetic implants a-are taking extremely well…"_

_"Of course they would – we have already tested that fact on numerous subjects.  The bodies are as human as anyone's, so get a hold of yourself.  I was referring to the _mental _implants."_

_"They are incomplete, sir…we have found ourselves at a loss to remove their memories completely.  Doing so would destroy their minds."_

_"Hmmm."__ Balkov's voice hummed into her ears, speculative.  "It won't matter in the long run, since they will have no chance to recall…"_

_"S-sir, there is a two point sixt-"_

_"Don't quote me the figures.  We will have our own ways to deal with these…specimens…should the need arise.  Proceed." _

_A faint series of clicks, and the thrum that ran through the liquid redoubled.  She fought to quell the growing sense of panic and move her limbs, but they continued to hang limply in the liquid, unresponsive._

_And then **something roared through the coils of wire surrounding her, directly into her brain.  Something white and electric-hot and agonizing; she was aware of her soundless scream and the liquid flurry of bubbles frothing around her face-**_

_And then it was over, and she slumped, brain already reeling._

**_I am taste of light filling my jaws and the joy of simply running simply being _**_-** am just one among so many struggling to prove my individuality**_

**_I am herd-song and blazing through starfilled space _**_– am one who battles with mind as much as blade in the battle only the battle nothing else_

__

**_I am one of the race of _**_–the weak flesh and blood and bone and muscle and shallow emotions_

**_I am_**_ I am_

__

_She fell into blessed darkness._

_~-~-~-~-~-_

[1] It just seemed to fit!  Not a German name, but close 'nuff

[2] Will explain in a later chapter, just like every major plot pont in the story *snorts*

[3] Johnny excused himself to the bathroom afterwards.  He stayed there until morning making horrible noises, and then gave in and let Robert cart him off to the doctor.  Oliver would never admit EXACTLY what he put into the appetizer, and Johnny claimed that the food had seemed all right.  Moral of the story: Never underestimate the effeminate pretty-boy.  After insulting, do not accept anything from him, especially not food. O_O;

[Jorntil: Guys, you know what?  I think I could use some takeout for a change…]

A/N: Mwah!  Another filler chapter…and it took me…*sweatdrops* eight days.  Schoolwork likes to crop up on me.  *decides not to think about high school*

[Maroku: Well, you're lazy.

Shut up.

Maroku: Make me.

Jiaan and Jorntil: Okay!

[scuffle ensues]

Oliver: O.o;;;

Enrique: That chapter was odd.

Robert: *grumbles* My name…you screwed with my NAME…

Shaddap!]

_Mistress of Anime: I learned a little bit of French over the summer ^_^ And I've found a better translator, too!_

_Anime the Fallen Angel: Whee!  I luv your Olli-fic!  Oliver forever!  Whee!_

_The Terminaisha: Oooh, you changed your pen name…Yeah, I freed myself from writers block…after almost what, two months? -_-;_

_ClowSword_Wielder__: O.O; Glad you liked it!  I'm going for more humor in the later chappies!_

_Tala__: Heh…I wyke your fwics!  XD Tala forever!  And of course Kai got Rei…*snorts* Tala/Kai ROCKS, but it don't fit into this.  *stamps foot* Dammit._

_Maria Christina: Thanks ^_^ Hope y'allcan update some of your fics soon!  (Yeah…look who's talking…ME, telling you to update?) *watches muses give her 'duh' looks*_

_Robbies__ Gal: Thanks as well ^_^_

I'm goin' to sleep now!  Ja ne everybody till I come up with chapter 14!  There will be some REAL plot progress then!

Muses and Majestics: *very unenthusiastic* Yaay.


	14. Of Annoyance and Misdirection

WAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~! *a loud crash is heard, Draconicality slowly pulls herself free of the rubble and looks around sheepishly* I'M BACK!  THE FIC IS BACK!  YEEHA!  *looks around* Oops… n.n

Jorntil: You could have had a parachute…you could have used your WINGS, for Kami's sake, but no, you have to go and crash-land in the HOUSE~!

Jiaan: *digging frantically*

Maroku: Watcha looking for? *holds up a much-battered fluffy gray penguin plushie* This?

Jiaan: MR DOOM!  *snatches it and sobs hysterically* I thought I lost you!

Maroku: _ He's finally cracked…

Oh yeah – the next chapter or two, or maybe the rest of the fic, will be in third-person rather than first person, for good reasons.  Expect lots more ak-shun!  And lots and lots of angst and shounen-ai! XD XD XD

~-~-~-~-~-

An hour into the trip, and Johnny was _already deadly bored.  Firstly, he'd made a brave attempt to read the novel he'd brought along for the ride, before finally throwing it somewhere in the back of the jet with a noise of disgust._

Ribbing Robert about the earlier incident with the roach – that had fallen flat too; as his team leader simply was NOT in the mood, and could yell Johnny down any day of the week, the Scot had almost immediately been booted out of the cockpit. Locked out too.  Just great.

So what was he left to do?  Pace up and down the narrow aisle stewing.  The redhead was not at all the type of person to sit and meditate – he wanted something constructive to DO, damnit!

Thankfully, something dark and furry chose exactly that moment to drape itself over his head.  

Cursing, Johnny grabbed whatever had decided to suffocate him, prepared to wrestle to the death with it, and then realized that he was holding – 

A sweater.

Robert was watching him through the narrow entryway with mild amusement.  "We'll be landing in a while.  Put those on and strap yourself in – I don't think we're going to have a very smooth landing.  Oh, and you'll have to lose the bandana for awhile."  

The other boy just raised a rust-colored eyebrow, and Robert huffed in exasperation.  "Oh, for God's sake – first of all, it happens to be bloody _cold in Moscow this time of year.  Secondly, you look too distinctive the way you're dressed-"_

"Look who's talking!"

"Just put them on!" _Slam!_

"Jeez, someone missed their daily dosage of No-Grump pills…"

----------

Robert had been right – the trip downwards was horribly bumpy.  Johnny simply shut his eyes and concentrated fiercely on keeping his teeth from rattling out of his skull.

_I'm Johnny Macgregor, for God's sake.  I can't get airsick~!  Ughhh…_

When the jet finally stopped bumping and lurching along the runway, and was perfectly still, Johnny had a very hard time resisting the urge to leap out and kiss the Gods-blessed earth.

"Rob?"  Johnny immediately decided to use the purple-haired blader as a distraction from his tossing stomach.  "You still alive?"

"Yes, but airport security is giving me hell.  Grab the phone; I don't know my way around here anymore, so find Kai's number and get directions."

Before Johnny could escape down the ladder he'd just tossed down the side of the jet, he heard the German yell, "And like I told you – lose the bandana!"

----------

 _"Where exactly are you?"_

"Erm…it looks like a park.  Big, frosty, lots of little kids Beyblading and stuff…"

_"You're way off track again, Johnny."_

"I took a bus last time!  How would I know?"

_"You have no sense of direction, Macgregor!"_

"Shut it, Hiwatari, and tell me where to go!"

The red-haired boy pressed the phone hard to his ear, teeth chattering.  Once again Robert had been proven right – Scotland was chilly, but not THIS bad, and Johnny highly preferred the tropics to the snow…he could swear his long bangs has frozen themselves to his nose.  Damn Jurgen and his rotten 'no-bandana' comment.  Johnny had promised to bring back Kai, Rei and the Demolition Boys but if he'd known it would be like this he'd…

Still have done it anyway.  Even if it was just for the look on Kai's face. 

_"*sigh* All right…there's a big building off to the right somewhere, looks like it's been half-knocked over.  There should be red flags hanging out some of the windows.  See it?  Good.  Now, head towards it and take a right…"_

~-~-~-~-~-

There!  I wrote it!  And it took me only two days!  *whistles* No OC part this chappie since I already went through Maroku, Derrin, Doufyn and Rehana.  They'll pop up again!

Jiaan: Ye-es, but you waited for so LONG before starting it…

Shut it or Mr. Doom will feel the consequences.

Jiaan: o

Errr – yes, I wrote this on a friend's computer.  She's allowing me to bring my diskettes into her home and actually work on this, in return for my gift art! Yay *squee* Thankies, Abby!

The language rating is probably going to go WAY up in the next chapter.  I mean, the FIRST sentence is going to be Johnny going "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" 

I was going to type up parts 14-15 as one big chapter, but there wasn't time and I REALLY wanted to update.  So, R n' R and I'll get back to this as soon as the weekend rolls around and my 'net is fixed? XD On to the review-reviewing!

Jorntil: The whowhatnow?

Rukhhn: …

_Schizoid Mouse – Mwehehehehe…Robert rules, Robert forever…wait, actually, that applies to pretty much all of the Majestics O.o Glad you liked the name I picked for him, it took forever to make one that sounded right!  School sucks…I hope you update soon, I'm REALLY looking forward to that new chapter of 'Secret Life' =D_

_Tala1 – Yeah, you helped…all that RPing finally got rid of my writer's block ! ^_^ Jorntil won't bite you, will you Jorntil? X3_

Jorntil: *sniffs* I make no promises*

_PinkDevil__ - *rofl* You reviewed every chapter O.o Dear Kami…*snickers* You'll get the OCs…sorta…in later chapters…I hope? Otherwise the fic is just plain screwed…_

_LozRoz__ and Lid – *high squeaky voice* You dare?  You dare insult dragon muses? MAROKU, JORNTIL I SAID IT, NOW GET YER CLAWS AWAY FROM MY THROAT!_

_Fusion Isle - *gasps* Third class writer?  O_o No way!  No one does humor like you do!  And Chi is still so KAWAII~!_

_Fairy Navi – Okay! ^.^_

_Kyo-Terayashi__ – I loved writing that scene too!_

See you in chapter 15!


	15. Of Pursuit and the Price of Escape

No reviews? *sniff*

Jorntil: The world hates you.

Jiaan: You're worthless.

*burst into tears*

Jorntil: Oh, look!  One review.

*perks up* Nani?

Maroku: Darn!  You just had to tell her!

WAIIIIIIII!  I DON'T HAVE A REVIEWLESS CHAPPIE ANYMORE!

Jiaan: My ears…they are shot…

And here it is, the promised 'action,' now that my computer is back in shape.  

~-~-~-~-~-

"FUCK!  Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"Nice to see you too, Johnny," Kai growled sarcastically, hauling the half-frozen Scot into the room and plunking him down in a chair.  "What's up?"

"Kai, you idiot – we've gotta get out of here.  Now.  Fast."

Instead of being stupid and wasting time by saying "…what?" (which was more of a Tyson-thing to do, anyway), Kai immediately started shaking the drowsing neko-jin on the bed.  "Rei, Rei!  Come on.  We have to go now, you can sleep later…" His frantic attempts were thankfully successful, the Chinese boy stirring back into heavy-eyed wakefulness.

"What's all the racket?" questioned the Russian captain, walking in from the tiny bedroom.  Calculating blue eyes fell on Johnny.  "Oh.  I take it you're our 'savior,' then?"

"You don't have to sound so bitchy about it," snapped the youth in question, sitting on his hands to warm them up.  "Where are the others?  I was followed by a couple of guys back there, I lost 'em, but Salamulyon says they're headed this way, and fast."

Tala blinked and swung right around, snapping orders tonelessly.  "Ian!  Sergei[1]!  Bryan!  You heard him, move, _now!"_

----------

_My prey.  _Gold stared coolly into blank gray, as she gestured at one of the figures, filing slowly into the snowed-over alleyway.

Her companion blinked.  _Yours.  _A cloth-swathed fingertip pointed at another one.  _Mine._

Behind them, two others glanced at each other and unanimously nodded, mouths curling into cold smiles.

----------

_Run just run don't even think of turning around you can't afford it goddamn it hurts to be moving this fast this long I swear if we make it back I'm getting more exercise for sure –_

All the same, Johnny risked a glance back over his shoulder, eyes widening in fear as two dark figures skidded around the corner, impossibly fast.

"Hurry UP!" barked the other redhead, feet pounding the snow-slick ground.  Four black-clothed figures had begun chasing them almost as soon as they had left the hotel, causing them to split up; Kai, Rei and Ian one way, Spencer and Bryan the other, with Johnny and Tala to form the last group.  Their mysterious pursuers had likewise veered apart without hesitation, as though they had anticipated the maneuver.

Johnny groaned in between his desperate gasps for air as Tala took a wrong turn, slipping to a halt as he spotted the waiting blank wall. 

_We **would have to get two of 'em – what a cliché place in which to go.**_

The Russian's eyes flicked back to his companion, the small part of him that was still human feeling a twinge of something akin to respect.  Where he knew quite a few who would be shaking in their shoes at this moment, the Scot just looked determined, although the cyborg's eyes didn't miss the sweat beading on his forehead and upper lip despite the cold.

"MacGregor."

Amethyst eyes looked questioningly in his direction.

"We don't know how strong they are, if they have weapons or blades."  _But there is a high chance they will – why send out unarmed thugs to chase us?  "We need to fight them, try to break out of this trap."_

"Ah."  Johnny scrabbled with something around his neck, his other hand searching a pocket to reveal a small customized ripcord and launcher [2].  Tala did likewise, adjusting his gunshooter [3] for maximum power. 

The two hunters, masked and garbed in black, slowed as they reached the mouth of the alleyway.  Johnny was strongly reminded of wolves, advancing on helpless cornered prey.  Except…well, he _wasn't helpless, and was most definitely _not _going to become prey for anyone or anything._

"NOW!"  

As he yelled, Tala aimed and shot, snarling ferally as he did so.  One attacker yelled in pain as it hit his torso with a satisfying crunch of bone, a thin line of blood crossing his stomach.  The other one – smaller and unmistakably female, now that they had a closer view of her – managed a fair job of dodging Johnny's shot, though the red-orange blade left a crimson gash across her leg.

-------

_Well.  This prey bites back when it is cornered, hm?_

He paced angrily in the narrow passage, furious at his moment of inattention that had resulted in injury.  Locking eyes with his opponent, he tensed for a spring.  The boy's blades were harmless for now, spinning on the frost-slick cement.

_Let's see how good you are at fighting by yourself…_

"Escht [4]!" his companion hissed, but too late.  He sprang – only to be countered by a blast of white power that slammed him down with a pained grunt.

 ----------

Johnny gave a grunt of satisfaction, literally backed into the wall.  Although Tala's Bitbeast had protected them from a direct attack, Wolborg's massive form gave no one room to maneuver.  

Perfect!  Now was his chance-

"Salamulyon!"

Rather than attempting to materialize on the snow, the spirit-streak of brilliant gold raced through the air, towards the two puny opponents who attempted to avoid it.  The lizard's impact lifted them clean through the air, the two limp bodies thudding down on the other side of the street.  At the same time, Tala called his Beast back, scooping the blade smoothly off the ground as he fled.

"This is our chance.  Go!"

Though even the Demolition Boys, with their engineered bodies, would have been concussed by the magnitude of the impact, the four sent to hunt the fugitives were special - not physically, but mentally.  Even half-conscious, natural instinct coupled with training allowed the smaller figure to grab at something in her belt, something to be used as a last resort.

_Aim aim almost out of time **can't lose prey** almost out of range aim FIRE hit!_

As her surrounding blurred and faded around her, she growled in triumph, finger pulling hard on the trigger.

**_CRACK!_**

Johnny fell with a scream of pain.

Up ahead, the fleeing Tala looked back with a sharp intake of breath.  His companion was down, blood spreading.  Glancing farther back, he registered that their pursuers were still on the ground.  Grimacing, he turned quickly back, picking up the Scot in his arms, trying not to jar the other's injured leg.

Then he ran for both their lives.

~-~-~-~-~-

[1] Spencer will be called Sergei in this fic.  It suits him better.

[2] Well, it would have looked awfully strange if I had him troop around Moscow with a battleaxe over his shoulder…

[3] What do you want me to call it? o The pistol-thingy?

[4] "No!" (Dvoreko'on.)

ME SO HAPPY!

1) This chapter turned out just the way I wanted it.  Except the fight scene.  I suck at them.  And I didn't like hurting Johnny, either, but I had it planned for so long anyway…

2) V-Force is showing here in the Philippines!  At long last!

3) I finally got the Art Section up on my website!  Go see go see!

Now, you may notice that beyond the Enrique/Oliver and very MILD Kai/Rei, there is no romance yet.  This is because I'm attempting to keep this as realistic as possible.  Bryan is not going to fall instantly for Robert (they probably won't get serious until the sequel!)

Robert: O.o WHAT?  You evil woman!

Bryan: *deathglares Draconicality*

*ignoring* The Tala/Johnny ficcy will progress faster.  They're the two spark-plugs, and they're opposites (well kinda.)  You know what they say…and get over it, Robbie.  You acted like y' had a stick up yer arse in the show, and Bryan acted like…the bloodthirsty albino that he is…yum… =9

Bryan: …get away from me…

_PinkDevil: *brandishing her FPoD* It doesn't work on me either.  Thankies, Lee.  Have some catnip!  And erm…no.  I don't mind ^^; *edges out of range of the EKB* Poor Johnny.  Stop mistreating my Johnny!  *pats her chibi-Johnny-inu* Um…as for the bandana, my J-inu's laid claim to it…and Johnny gets it back in a chapter or two…but that doesn't mean we can't have MASS PRODUCTION!  *throws blue bandanas everywhere* HEHEHEHE!_

See y'all in chapter…um…where am I anyway?  Sixteen?  (This is by the far the longest I have ever gone on a story! ^_^)


	16. Why I've Made This Desicion

Everyone who's read the fic up to this point is going to KILL me, I swear.  

Erm…you see, I spent Christmas vacation thinking.  Writing and drawing and eating and sleeping and…okay, I'll stop…but also thinking.  About this fic.

And then I went and re-read it.  All fifteen chapters.  And I was…um…well, _not shocked and horrified, but…all right, I was, a little.  What I have in the fifteen chapters written so far is patchy, overly mushy and sappy, has Enrique and Oliver idling and angsting for far too long -borrowed a direct quote from Fyredra's review, here - and most of all, it's entirely UNREALISTIC.  Which for some reason irks me most of all._

So.

So, what was I to do?

I did _more late-night thinking, and I've made my decision.  Now, before you read anymore, promise you won't scream at me/threaten murder/whatever.  I'm being as reasonable as I can about this, because I know people read this fic and actually like it, and that someone, somewhere out there, wants me to shut up and get on with writing the next chapter._

Yes, 'Return' has officially been terminated.

*is swarmed by angry mob of Enrique/Oliver fangirls*  ARGH!

Just kidding!  I'm not killing the project altogether – and I'm leaving you what's already here. 

I.  Am.  Starting.  Over.  

You heard me.  No, stop staring.  Yes, please close your mouth.  ^^;

To avoid a lot of confusion (and because I like leaving my fics where they are, thankyouverymuch,) I'm posting the new version of 'Return' as a new fic.  Look for it – I intend to finish chapter 1 at least before my three remaining days of Christmas break are over.  This new one is titled 'Homecomings.'  I'm retaining many of the elements from this fic in it, including of course the Saille (heh, that mysterious team…) the plot behind them, the funky talking Bitbeasts, the Beyblade tournaments and championship that were going to be upcoming, and of course, the pairings of Enrique/Oliver, Tala/Johnny and Robert/Bryan.  Not to mention the four other teams that come into the picture during the semi-finals: the Wing Bladers, Devil's Quarter, Ater Stella Carmen, and my personal favorites next to the Saille, team [ZODIAC].

The changes?  Well, for one thing, screw the idea of Hurt-Angsty-Abused-Sappy-Oliver.  I never did like it, and besides, it's not exactly the most original thing in the world.  Second, screw the Rescue-Demolition-Boys plot.  It's overused and weird and – as I say, I hate this the most – unrealistic.  Plus the whole deal with Olli's court case and junk is very confusing indeed.   Finally, toss out the Kai/Rei.

*is mobbed by angry Kai/Rei fangirls* AHHHHHH!!!

Okay, maybe not, but we'll see, since this fic is an AU and while I'm _definitely incorporating people from V-Force (HIROMI AND THE SAINT SHIELDS!!!! *squeals*) let's have the Bladebreakers stay together, ne?  But I dunno…I'm starting to really really really really really favor the Rei/Mao and Kai/Takao fangirls…and Ozuma/Takao…or was it Ozuma/Joseph?  *thinks* Hmmm…you can see I'm still undecided._

So, about the things I'm removing.  Here's why:

- Oliver is NOT going to start out wandering the streets of France because daddy shoved him out of the house.  He HAS, however, been stuck in boarding school.  For the past three years.  And no, he hasn't been going home or the holidays…

- His father is not abusive.  He just travels a lot.  Oliver's mother remains out of the picture…guess she stays dead then.  Oh well.

- Oliver's finally done with this boarding school thing…and Enrique's invited him home for, meh, I dunno, a welcome-back party.

- Robert and Johnny are of course, not there.  Why not?  It's a surprise.

- The Demolition Boys have not been cooped up in Russia for an extra year or so, contrary to what I wrote in 'Return.'  Instead…um, something else.  Something to do with the BBA ~_^  

- The Bladebreakers have continued to defend their titles as World Champions for the three years Oliver's been stuck in dull bo-ring school.  Due to Oliver's absence, the Majestics have refrained from participation in any major tournaments, but everyone's kept their skills sharp.  Everyone's older, a little smarter, a little more mature than they were in season 1.  And some of their costumes have changed – I couldn't help myself.

Sou datta.  Do you understand now?  I don't know if people are going to like 'Homecomings' any better, but for my own sanity I'm doing one of the biggest rewrites I can.  I want realism.  I want _characters, _not puppets with no emotion.

…and I believe I just made a speech.

Well, this is the end of Return as you know it, but you're going to see plenty of similarities as 'Homecomings' progresses.  

Aaaand, to spare you further boredom, here's a short sort of preview while I finish up my revisions!

~-~-~-~-~

**_It certainly looks the same as when I left it, this high up,_**_ muses a certain young man, settling comfortably back  in his seat.  Below him, far below, a sea of lights spreads welcomingly out in the darkness.  He watches their twinkling invitation, a smile gracing his face as the crackling of the pilot's voice announces the incoming landing.  Although the scant few passengers with him in first class are mostly blinking the drowsiness from their eyes, he shifts eagerly, nervous hands busying themselves by smoothing imaginary wrinkles from his clothes.  As the city below nears, he checks his appearance, squinting at his faint reflection in the airplane window._

_Now, this young man's appearance should be duly noted as he critically examines himself.  Wide, bright amethyst eyes are his most noticeable feature, complimented by the pert nose below them as well as a mouth that tilts just the slightest bit up at one corner.  Quite a handsome (in fact, some would say almost pretty) visage, framed by slightly wavy chartreuse bangs which he pushes out of his face ineffectively.  The rest of this youth's hair falls almost to the shoulders of his dove-gray jacket, held in place by a beret of the same color.  Overall, though rather slimmer, more mature and defined that the last time anyone in the city below has seen it…a very familiar face._

_A name comes to mind, when one takes even a passing glance at this youth._

**_Polanski._**_  This particular young man is none other than the famed eighteen-year-old Oliver Polanski, Beyblader and gourmet chef extraordinaire.  _

_And his face hasn't been seen in the city – which is revealed to be __Rome__, _Italy___ – for all of the past three years…and now it's back.  Or rather, he's back._

_Whoo__ boy.___

~-~-~-~-~

Well, here's to my final update, and thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed 'Return,' ever!  Ja matta ne, all!


End file.
